


Meet the Reeses

by Keenir



Category: Life (TV), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Dani chat. Then John drops the bombshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Reeses

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Terminator 2: Judgement Day; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles 1.01-1.03

“You’ll do good,” Sarah assured Dani. “You and him.”  
  
“Not sure I like how that ‘and’ came out,” Dani said.  
  
“It’s okay. I know what’ll happen.”  
  
“We bust your ass for disturbing the peace?”  
  
“His name’ll be Kyle Reese.”  
  
“Nobody in my family by that name.”  
  
“There will be.”  
  
“What makes you so sure of that?”  
  
Sarah gave her a knowing little smile.  
  
“Okay, let’s say there is somebody by that name. What’s he to you?”  
  
“He’s the father of my son.” Sarah shrugged. “Rather, he will be.”

  
“Once you find him.”  
  
“After he’s born,” she corrected Dani gently.

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
When Dani had no luck, Crews tried to talk some sense into Sarah.  
  
“Sounds like they’re getting existential over there,” Dani observed.  
  
“Not really,” John said. “He’s talking philosophy. My mom’s talking about the future.”  
 ****


End file.
